


Transmission ended

by nynyve



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I love me some angst, Season 5 Spoilers, i can't wait for them to be reunited, i need mama bear clarke to be really fucking badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nynyve/pseuds/nynyve
Summary: ‘Bellamy, shut up.’ Suddenly Raven is on the verge of tears and he just doesn’t understand why. ‘The captain, Diyonza. She’s talking to another woman. Fuck, Bellamy, tell me I’m not going mad. Listen to her voice. Please, listen.’





	Transmission ended

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes. English is not my first language. But that season premiere killed me. There are so many possibilities ahead of us this season...

‘GET YOUR FUCKING ASS HERE, BLAKE’ Raven screams from the bridge of the ship, and Bellamy gets the nervous undertone in her voice.

‘What? What, Raven? Spit it out, for fucks sake!’ once he is near her he can see her pale face, hands shaking.

‘I partially fixed the communication. We-we can hear the people that left this ship through their radios, but they can’t hear us’.

‘Well, that’s good I suppose, but I don’t really get...’ There’s a low feminine voice talking about dead soldiers.

‘Bellamy, shut up.’ Suddenly Raven is on the verge of tears and he just doesn’t understand why. ‘The captain, Diyonza. She’s talking to another woman. Fuck, Bellamy, tell me I’m not going mad. Listen to her voice. **Please** , listen.’

 

_‘Who is this?’_

 

'That's the captain' the mechanic mutters. He's getting a bit concerned about Raven state of mind: she's practically smiling and crying at the same time.

 

_‘You have my girl’._

 

And there it is. Raven looks at him and practically beams when she sees realization dawn on him.

Its... it's not possible. 

His head starts to spin so hard he thinks he’s going to pass out.

 

 _‘Oh, that little feral thing? Yeah. She’s ok. For the moment. Considering you just killed five of my men’_.

 _‘I’ll do more than that if you don’t let her go’_.

 

This is a fucking **dream**. Bellamy’s knees tremble.

He’s suddenly aware of Murphy’s presence next to him, and the rest of his friends are looking at them with a mix of awe and confusion.

 

 _‘So you are her mother?’_ Diyonza asks. His heart skips a beat. What? _‘You are Clarke?’_

 _‘_ _'I am’_ Clarke’s voice comes through the comm, a bit rough and low and very much real.

 

Raven is sobbing now, and if he’s not crying it’s because of the shock. He can hear Monty inhale and Harper’s gasp. Everything starts getting blurry and Bellamy isn’t sure he’s going to be able to stand much longer.

 **Clarke**.

Alive and well and breathing.

‘Of course she’s fucking alive’ he can hear Murphy whisper and yeah, of course. This is Clarke. He feels like laughing.

 

 _‘I really like your kiddo, Clarke. But I’m not a fan of you killing my men. So I think I better keep her to ensure you don’t go over killing any more of them, if you don’t mind much’_.

 

There are a solid fifteen seconds in which he thinks the transmission is been interrupted in some way. But her voice fills the room again.

 

 _‘You asked if I was Clarke. You better call me Wanheda’_. She sounds hard, dangerous. There are a few seconds in which every person in the room hold their breath. Suddenly, all the hope bubbling into Bellamy’s stomach transforms into something he's not able to identify. Something like fear. Something like rage. Something like sorrow.

 _‘Why? What does that mean, Clarke?_ ’ Diyonza seems to be having fun with all of this. She has no idea, he thinks.

_‘You’ll find soon’._

 

There is a metallic sound and the green screen big letters claim: TRANSMISSION ENDED.

Across the rom, he can feel Echo’s eyes fixed on him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want Echo to suffer but she's going to have a hard time when Bellamy finds out Clarke is alive. I like to think Mama Bear Clarke is going to be very busy taking care of her daughter and fighting Eligius crew.


End file.
